darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
347
Barnabas' hand changes to that of a very old man. Synopsis Teaser : Deepest night lies over all of Collinwood, and sleep has given quiet rest to all who live there. But there is a house where night and sleep are not companions, and the dark hours are the hours of action. In the makeshift laboratory in the Old House cellar, Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman finish their argument. The vampire insists on the treatments being accelerated, despite Julia's advice to the contrary. Julia straps Barnabas into a chair, and then starts the mechanism which consists of a multitude of vats, electrical equipment and bubbling viscous green liquid. Barnabas closes his eyes as the treatment begins. Act I After a while, Julia stops the treatment and a weakened Barnabas can barely speak. It takes him a long moment to move, and he feels a strange numbness in his left hand. But the numbness fades and is replaced with warmth, giving Barnabas hope the accelerated treatment is, in fact, working. Excited by the radical changes taking place in his body, Barnabas reluctantly allows Julia to run tests on his current condition. He plans to go upstairs to a room at the top of the house to watch the sun rise. This alarms Julia greatly, as it could mean Barnabas' destruction. He agrees to wait until tomorrow when he can feel the warmth of the sun with Victoria Winters by his side. Act II Later, at Collinwood, Carolyn Stoddard watches helplessly as Victoria paces the drawing room awaiting word from Brazil about Burke Devlin. Carolyn worries for Victoria's health as she has spent another night up waiting by the phone. As Carolyn leaves to ask Mrs. Johnson to bring them coffee, Julia comes into the room. Alone with Victoria, Julia claims to have found a missing prism from the West Wing foyer's chandelier. She urges Victoria to examine the crystal in the light, and, using her experience with hypnosis, slowly places Victoria into a trance. Julia forces her to follow her out of Collinwood. Act III Taking Victoria to the Old House, Julia shows the hypnotized governess Barnabas' coffin. She instructs Victoria to open it, and Victoria finds Barnabas sleeping inside. Horrified, she turns away... but Julia forces her to look and to subconsciously remember what she has seen. Julia closes the coffin and returns to Collinwood with Victoria. There, Julia brings Victoria out of the trance just as Carolyn returns with a tray of coffee. Carolyn, in a bad temper over having to make the coffee herself, leaves to help Elizabeth Collins Stoddard with something. Alone with Julia again, Victoria starts to talk about her excitement over restoring the West Wing... only to pause, upset over speaking Barnabas' name. Julia smiles, secretly pleased her hypnosis has worked. Act IV That night, Victoria is reading in the drawing room when Barnabas arrives for a visit. She startles at the sight of him. Nervous in his presence, Victoria tells Barnabas about the piece of crystal Julia found. Barnabas invites her to watch the sunrise with him at Widows' Hill, and, after a little hesitance, Victoria agrees. Barnabas is overjoyed until Victoria notices something wrong with his hand. He rushes to leave, claiming to have injured his hand earlier and postpones their date. Barnabas returns to the Old House and angrily confronts Julia over her treatments. He shows her his hand, which has aged 172 years. Memorable quotes Julia: Did you ever try to find the exact center of a piece of fine crystal? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Peter Murphy as Aged Barnabas' hand (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * How exactly does Julia's experiment to change Barnabas from vampire to human work? The chair in which he is strapped is not visibly connected to any of the equipment in the laboratory. Also, she has every stereotypical bit of laboratory apparatus, including a cauldron with dry ice, lots of interestingly shaped glassware full of colored solutions, an , and lots of electrical switches, all viewed by torchlight because... the Old House has no electricity. (Julia's contraptions must have their own generator - it's confirmed in 575 that Julia had installed a generator by the time she & Barnabas are working on the creation of a mate for Adam; it's likely it was originally installed during her attempt to cure Barnabas.) * Barnabas is wearing his onyx ring on the left hand, having previously been seen with it on the right. * Does Barnabas know his left hand has aged before entering the drawing room to talk to Victoria? He very obviously hides his left hand under his cloak during the conversation, and when Victoria does get a glimpse of it and mentions it, he doesn't even glance at his hand before saying he injured it. But if he did know about it beforehand, wouldn't he have gone to confront Julia earlier? * TIMELINE: Day 130 and 131 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Julia shows Victoria the crystal, Grayson Hall obviously has forgotten her lines and very conspicuously looks at the teleprompter next to the camera before turning back to Victoria to say her lines. She continues to read directly from the teleprompter the entire time she hypnotizes Victoria. * When Julia closes the coffin, she accidentally closes it on her jacket, and has to pull it out. * When Carolyn brings a tray of coffee into the drawing room, a boom mic dips into view. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 347 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 347 - Mad Science0347